1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital image processing apparatus and a digital image processing apparatus using the method, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a digital image processing apparatus that processes and stores an input image in a recording medium and reproduces (i.e., displays) files stored in the recording medium in a reproducing mode (i.e., a stored-image display mode), and a digital image processing apparatus, for example, a digital camera or a camera-phone, using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image processing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040119876 entitled “Method of Notification of Inadequate Picture Quality”. The conventional image processing apparatus includes a recording medium, a reproducer, and a controller. The controller, for example, a digital camera processor, processes an input image and stores the processed input image in the recording medium. In a reproducing mode (hereinafter referred to as the stored-image display mode) the digital camera processor controls the reproducer to display files that are stored in the recording medium.
When a user inputs a reproduction command, the conventional image processing apparatus always reproduces the latest-stored file first. For example, an image is reproduced from an image file that has most recently been created after a photographing operation is always displayed first.
Therefore, when a user temporarily switches from the stored-image display mode to another operating mode (e.g., a photographing mode), the user has to again sequentially display files that were already displayed to find his or her most recently viewed stored image.